Naruto: el ki renace
by Frikortreat
Summary: Un niño es masacrado el mismo día de su cumpleaños y el aniversario del ataque del Kyubi, pero justo antes que lo ultimen, un hombre vistiendo un gi naranja, lo salva... Voten en la encuesta de mi perfil ( ¿Será un harem o pairing?) depende de ustedes...
1. Prologo

Disclaimer: ni Naruto ni Dragon Ball/Z/GT me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto y a Akira Toriyama, lo única que me pertenece es la loca idea que he plasmado aquí.

Si tienen ideas para mejorar este prologo, envien reviews o comenten

* * *

**Prologo**

Goku desapareció de este mundo y el otro y con él las esferas del dragón, pero contrario a lo todos sus amigos y familia pensaban, él no había muerto pero tampoco estaba vivo, ni mucho menos los había olvidado, desde donde estaba vio a sus amigos avanzar, y logró ver un largo periodo de paz; a pesar de lo `poderosos que eran los guerreros Z, sucumbieron ante un implacable e invencible enemigo, el tiempo, algunos murieron antes que otros, pero al final todos perecieron, pero por el contrario, él no se sintió triste, pues ellos estaban viviendo los que así lo quisieron en el otro mundo, mientras que otros con el pasar de los siglos decidieron dejar atrás su existencia y dejar que su esencia formara una nueva alma.

Vio pasar los siglos, milenios, vio crecer civilizaciones y caer otras, vio también como la humanidad se olvidaba del ki, y descubrió otras energías internas, observo una de las más grandes catástrofes de la humanidad, quizás tan fuerte como los dragones oscuros, el ser de diez colas que el mundo llamo "juubi", ni bien Goku notó su existencia quizo lanzarse al mundo para evitar las terribles desgracias que este ser causaría, pero Shen Long no se lo permitió

-Goku no puedes volver a la tierra, las esferas del dragon aún no se purifican, ese ser que ha nacido ha nacido del odio en la humanidad, si tu vuelves y lo derrotas, es posible que ese odio haga renacer a los dragones oscuros, y como has visto, volverían mucho más fuertes

-Pero sino lo derrotó mucha gente morirá

-Goku tu mismo lo has notado, cada vez que un mal aparece un bien mayor también lo hace, solo observa

Y así lo hizo, después de muchos siglos la humanidad se volvió a unir, para enfrentar aquella amenaza, vió como su lucha fue en vano, muchos murieron en formas inimaginables, pero cuando Goku estaba por perder la paciencia un joven de cabello oscuro en picos apareció y con un poder increíble, combatió a la bestia.

-¿Quién es él? Su ki es similar al mio pero no es lo mismo, es una energía muy diferente ¿qué és?

-Se hace llamar Rikudo, esa energía peculiar no es quien como lo supusiste, eso es chakra, tu sentiste ki, por que el ki es una parte de esa energía, eso que llaman chakra, es la unión en armonía de la energía espiritual y la energía física

-ah yaaaa…. Con que era por eso jjijijijii-dijo el pelinegro con una mano tras su Cabeza y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

Una enorme gota de sudor aprareció en la nuca del dragon al presenciar que esa manera de hablar y esa ingenuidad no se le habían quitado al pasar de los años.

es el reiatsu que el maetro roshi una vez mencionó, unido al ki, un vez nos dijo que esas dos energías al ser de naturalezas diferentes era muy difícil de unirlas

-Si Goku, pero ese joven tiene un talento natural, Que tú y tus descendientes tuvieron

-¿Quieres decir que…..?

-Si Goku, el es uno de tus descendientes, pero mira ahí llegan otros -dijo el inmenso dragón señalando el lugar desde donde miraban la mundo

El joven de cabellos negros se veía ya muy cansado, y con lo ultímo que tenía creó unas enormes cadenas doradas que contuvieron al Juubi, Tras él apareció mucha gente con un ki que Goku reconoció, ellos eran los Uzumaki.

Esa multitud empezó a hacer unos movimientos que de inmediato, el sajajin reconoció.

-Eeeeso es el mafuma, ShenLong no puedes dejarlos ejecutarlo, morirán

-Solo observa

Tras hacer aquellos movimientos, comenzaron a hacer unos símbolos en el aire con su ki, para luego exclamar

-"Ten no Fuin: MAFUMA"

(lit. Sello celestial: MAFUMA)

Entonces víó como el enorme monstruo se desplomaba al suelo, mientras una energía oscura salía de su cuerpo para entrar en el del llamado Rikudo, y un sello como si fuese un tatuaje se marcaba en su cuerpo.

-Lo mató

-No esa criatura esta compuesta de pura energía, lo que ellos llaman chakra, osea que no puede morir

-Pero y ¿qué le hicieron?

-Le arrancaron el alma y lo encerraron dentro de ese joven

-¿Cómo a Tapion?, pero eso quiere decir que en algún momento se va a liberar

-Esos símbolos que viste son sellos para encarcelar al Juubi, y ligar su poder directamente al joven Rikudo

-Eso quiere decir

-Si que su poder ha aumentado con el poder del Juubi

-Increíble, me gustaría pelear con él…

-No puedes, aún no es tiempo…

-mou…

-Pero cuando el muera tal vez puedas hacerlo

-Yeh….yujuh

-ajem

-Lo siento, espero que su vida sea larga y prospera...


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto y Dragon Ball/Z/GT no me pertenecen, sino a Kisshimoto y a Toriyama**

**Capítulo 1:**

Era el 10 de octubre, festival del recuerdo del ataque del Kyubi, el zorro demoníaco de las nueve colas, a Konohagakure no sato, y también día del recuerdo doloroso de las muertes de varias personas, entre las muchas destaca el anterior líder de la aldea, el Yondaime Hokage. Pero como esta mencionado antes, es un festival en el que se celebra la vida y la prosperidad de la aldea,

Un niño de cabello rubio, de pantalones deportivos y casaca color naranjas, con sus mejillas decoradas con tres bigotes cada una y una inmensa sonrisa, mientras camina alegremente hacia un puesto de ramen, mientras recibe la miradas llenas de odio de la gente a su alrededor.

Al llegar, el hombre que atendía el negocio no lo notó.

- Teuchi-jisan, Ayame-nesan ohayo

-¿ah? Hola Naruto, quieres lo de siempre

La sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro desapareció, y agacho su cabeza con pesar, mientras unos mechones de su cabello ocultaban sus azules ojos que estaban a punto de derramar algunas lágrimas.

El hombre con un gi naranja se encontraba comiendo un plato de ramen a un lado del niño.

[TURUM]

El sonido de trompetillas lo sacó de sus pensamientos, alzó su mirada, vio como el tendero y una joven señorita de cabello castaño con unos sombreros de fiesta lanzaban un pequeño puñado de confeti

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NARUTO/NARUTO-KUN!

El otro hombre que estaba comiendo, se detuvo por un segundo, como esperando algo.

Naruto levanto el rostro y con la manga de uno de sus brazos, limpió sus ojos llorosos, y nuevamente esbozo una sonrisa aún más deslumbrante que la anterior adornó su rostro

Sin que lo notasen, el hombre de al lado también sonrió.

-Gracias Teuchi-ojisan, Ayame-neesan

-Vamos Naruto, no estabas pensando que olvidamos tu cumpleaños

-ya, como regalo puedes comer todo el ramen que quieras

-¡¿en serio?!

Los ojos safiro del niño rubio parecían brillar como si unas estrellas estuviesen sus pupilas

El tendero no pudo sostener su sonrisa, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para el niño.

Naruto al parecer lo notó.

Su sonrisa desapareció, su mirada se opacó.

-No, así está bien oji-san solo dame un par de platos

El corazón del anciano y de su hija se enterneció por esa muestra de respeto y por sobre todo por que recordaban que ellos eran los únicos junto al Hokage que le regalaban algo el día de su cumpleaños, y aun así el niño pensaba primero en sus necesidades antes que las de él.

'Nadie sufre lo que tú, y aun así te preocupas más por la felicidad de los demás que por la tuya'

Una delgada lágrima resbaló por el rostro de Ayame

-Naruto no.../Naruto yo...

El momento incómodo fue interrumpido, por la voz de la persona que estaba comiendo al lado.

-Así que es tu cumpleaños, -poniendo una mano en su hombro- pues festejemos, Teuchi todo lo que consuma el corre por mi cuenta, y prepara una comida de fiesta para mí

La expresión de felicidad en los rostros de Teuchi y de su hija no tenía descripción, pero en el pensamiento del tendero solo estaba

'Mierda, hoy no cerraremos temprano'

Naruto se hecho para atrás apartándose del hombre que estaba a su lado.

Vestía un gi y unos pantalones de color naranja, con un polo debajo del gi y una pulsera de tela de color azul en cada mano, su cabello negro en puntas levantadas y curvadas que burlaban la gravedad y a la vez parecían apuntar en todas direcciones.

Al notar el miedo, el pelinegro solo esbozó una sonrisa antes de hablar.

-Feliz cumpleaños Naruto -seguido de esto lo abrazó

El pequeño niño estaba desconcertado, su instinto le decía que huyera, que corriera lo más rápido y lejos posible; pero ese calor que jamás había sentido le llenaba el pecho, por alguna razón se sentía tan feliz y triste a la vez que sin darse cuenta empezó a llorar.

El pelinegro parecía asombrado por esa reacción.

- No llores, es tu cumpleaños, debes estar feliz, siempre feliz

Cuando Naruto iba a responder, tras secarse las lágrimas, llegaron el tendero y su hija con los platos de ramen y comida de diversos tipos.

-Itadakimasu

| 2 horas más tarde |

Tras terminar su comida, y agradecer tanto a Teuchi y al hombre de nombre Goku, abandonó el pequeño local de ramen.

Mientras las demás personas festejaban en las calles por el festival del aniversario del ataque del Kyubi no Yoko, el pequeño Naruto se movía entre las sombras evitando ser visto.

Cuando llego a una calle, ocultándose tras un poste, no notó que estaba suavemente iluminado por la luz de la luna.

-Ahí está el demonio

-A él

El pequeño Naruto empezó a correr lo más rápido que sus infantiles extremidades le permitían, mientras intentaba esquivar los cuchillos, piedras y kunais que le lanzaban, esta demás decir que no podía esquivarlas todas.

-¡Auxilio! ¡Alguien ayúdeme! –gritaba mientras huía, gente se asomaba por las ventanas de las casas, para luego cerrarlas de golpe

Se metió por un callejón que le pensaba que era un pasadizo, y quedó atrapado sin salida.

-¡es tu fin demonio!

-¡Hoy terminaremos lo que el yondaime dejó pendiente!

-¡Vengaré a mi familia!

Empezaron a golpear de forma tan salvaje con puños patadas palos y armas, destrozando al niño que cada cierto momento alcanzaba a decir entre sollozos

-¡¿qué les he hecho para que me hagan esto?! ¡Díganmelo para disculparme!

-¡Cállate demonio! Esto es por nuestras familias y la seguridad de la aldea

-¡Lo que tu has hecho no tiene perdón demonio, esto es por nuestras familias! –dijo un ninja mientras empezaba a hacer unos sellos de manos- Katon: goryu…¡Ahhhhhhghhhhh!- gritó mientras salía volando y estrellarse contra un muro

En un parpadeo apareció un hombre de vestimenta naranja con los simbolos de Kame (tortuga), Kami (Dios), Kaio (el que está por encima de Dios) y Ryou (dragón) en la espalda; y haciendo del ademán de empujar algo, una fuerte corriente de aire dispersó la bola de fuego y lanzó al ninja a estrellarse contra una pared del otro lado de la calle.

El hombre se dispuso a ver a todos lados, como si buscase a alguien, hasta que miró tras él y se topó con esa cruel escena, pero sintió que el corazón se le partía cuando vió que el inconciente niño escribía en el suelo con su propia sangre "feliz cumpleaños Naruto"

La sangre le hervía, y sintió lo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, ira verdadera ira.

Una energía de tonalidad dorada empezó a brotar de todo su cuerpo haciendo que el aire se volviera pesado, y su cabello empezaba a levantarse, de un pulso de energía se volvió completamente dorado y sus ojos cambiaron a unos de color verde.

Un ninja se abalanzó contra él con una katana desenfundada.

- ¡Muere, sirviente del demonio!

Una sonrisa arrogante adornó su rostro, cuando notó que el ahora rubio, levantó la mano para detener el filo.

Su sonrisa no duro mucho, cuando la hoja impactó, el rubio la detuvo con el dedo indice, aunque siguió atacando desesperadamente, su enemigo seguía deteniendo los ataques de la misma manera.

-E-e-eres un demonio -dijo mientras saltaba unos pasos hacia atras

Antes de que siguiera hablando, un ninja con ropa negra pegada ligeramente al cuerpo, con protectores en las rodillas y en el pecho, y una máscara blanca similar a un perro, apareció.

-Se encuentra bien Ryu-sempai

Todos retuvieron un momento el aire al escuchar ese nombre código

-Si Inu

Inu parecía incómodo, había realizado misiones junto a ryu, pero nunca lo había visto así de furioso, le parecía ver pequeñas porciones del suelo levantándose flotando, pero debía ser su imaginación.

Goku levanto al niño en sus brazos como si un padre cargara a su hijo, pudo ver como una energía rojiza lo curaba, pero la sangre perdida lo dañaría internamente; ni corto ni perezoso, saco una pequeña semilla de una bolsa que tenía atada a su cinturón, hizo que se la comiera, la curación de por si rápida se aceleró más y el color volvió al pálido rostro del inconsciente Naruto.

-Haste a un lado anbu, tengo que matar a esos monstruos, a mi no me engañas, ryu es un anciano

Una nueva voz se pudo escuchar tras de él.

-Él es ryu, yo lo puedo asegurar -era un hombre ya de edad avanzada vestido con una túnica blanca y con un sombrero ancho del mismo color con el simbolo de "san"(tres) en un pentagono rojo al frente

-¡Hokage-sama! -exclamó la multitud al verlo, inmediatamente empezaron a huir, pero fuero detenidos por varios anbu

-Hokage-sama digale a Inu que se haga a un lado, para poder matar a ese demonio

-Hasuki, has roto la ley, y sobre todo te atreves a pedirme permiso para matar a mi nieto, conoces la sentencia verdad -dijo mientras liberaba una oleada de intención asesina (satsui no hadou, creo)

-Usted no me puede hacer nada, soy familiar de un miembro del consejo -dijo con arrogancia

-Al no cumplir la ley te volviste escoria, y la escoria sique siendo escoria sin importar su ascendencia

-No se... -dijo antes de que Inu le separara la cabeza del cuerpo con su katana

-Y para ustedes, que este mensaje sea claro, sin importar quienes sean, al que rompa esa ley se le ejecutará, espero que disfruten su estadía en IT (interrogación y tortura), salúdenme a Ibiki

-Pero hoka…-intento a hablar una mujer de la multitud

-¡A callar, escoria! ¡Anbus!

Dos ninjas de traje negro con máscaras blancas hicieron aparición

-Tienen sus órdenes

-Hai

Uno de los anbus, el que tenía mascra semejante a un gato de manchas verdes y rojas, hizó el sello del tigre (Tora) y madera salió de la tierra para luego envolver a cada uno de los atacantes

-Sarutobi

El mencionado, empezó a sudar frío.

-Sí, Goku-san

-Tenemos que hablar

-Glup -tragó saliva- en mi oficina -terminado de decir eso, desapareció en un remolino de hojas

...un minuto despues...

Sarutobi Hiruzen, llegó a su oficina, inmediatamente en un destello, apareció Gokú con Naruto aun en brazos, pero su cabello y sus ojos volvieron a su color natural.

-Sarutobi, ¿qué tiene que ver él con Minato?

-¿y por qué tiene una energía demoniaca dentro de él?

"Mierda, lo descubrió"

-En la pelea con el Kyubi, después de que usted quedará inconsciente, Minato no pudo vencerlo, y su última acción fue sellarlo dentro de su hijo

-¿cómo pudo hacerle eso a su propio hijo? Pero en este momento me lo va a decir

-Pero, él ya está muer –antes de terminar de hablar Goku había desaparecido en un destello naranja

….

En una oficina gigantesca

Dios mío, me muero y dejó de ser olaje dejando atrás todo el papeleo y me encuentro con uno más grande que el mismo EnmaKaio

En un destello que el mismo y el inmenso hombre a su lado reconocieron, apareció Goku.

-¡Goku! Exclamó el inmenso hombre, conocido como EnmaKaio-sama

-Hola Enmakaio-sama

-Goku-sensei, no me diga que ya murió

Goku entonces noto al rubio al lado de Enmakaio-sama

-EnmaKaio-sama, ¿qué hace aquí Minato?

-Hace 5 años, el ejecuto uno de eso que llama, jutsus, para llamar a shinigami, hizo alguna clase de trato, y el pago fue su alma, así se lo llevó al limbo; pero casi un mes después de eso, nos reunimos para jugar cartas como de costumbre, y lo deje sin dinero, así que un su última apuesta apostó lo que el denomino un asistente para ayudarme en mi papeleo, en contra de todo lo que había ganado, y pues ¡jajaja! Le gané, y desde ese momento se volvió mi escla…ajem…asistente por el resto de la eternidad

Goku no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa casi malvada, claro, el tenía el plan de mandarlo una temporada al infierno, pero esto era aún peor, y era para siempre.

-Te lo tienes merecido

-¿Por qué dice eso Goku sensei?

-Por lo que le hiciste a tu hijo

….

En el mundo de los vivos

_No puedo permitir que esto vuelva a pasar, al diablo los del consejo _ era lo que pensaba el Sandaime.

-¡Inu! –gritó

-Hai, Sandaime-sama

-Convoca a una reunión de emergencia, los quiero a todos en menos de 5 minutos

….

Una mujer hizo su aparición en la oficina de migración de las almas, su rostro era delicado, sus ojos verdes, su figura bien formada y su cabello rojo. Ella preguntó.

-¿Qué le pasó a mi Naru-chan?

-Lo rescaté hasta hace unos momentos de casi venir a acompañarlos aquí

(Traducción: casi se muere)

-¡¿QUÉ?! –gritaron indignados el rubio y la pelirroja

-¿De que aldea fueron los atacantes?

-De Konoha

Minato se sentó apesadumbrado

-No es posible

-¡MINATO! –sudando como metralleta el mencionado, alzó el rostro para observar a una pelirroja con una vena palpitante en la frente y con su cabello flotando en nueve mechones

-¿Por qué enceraste al Kyubi en su interior?

-Al darme cuenta de que no podía vencerlo, decidí sellarlo en mi, para que muera conmigo, pero al continuar la batalla, pude notar algo que pensé que sería broma, bondad, nobleza, tristeza; pero además de eso note confusión y descontrol, como sabía que de una u otra forma iba a morir en la pelea, se me cruzó la idea de volverlo a sellar en mi esposa, pero eso no era posible ella estaba muy débil y moribunda, decidí hacerlo en mi hijo, no para que lo controle, ni mucho menos para que sea un arma, sino, que el al vivir una vida tranquila, como lo esperaba, pudiera interiorizarse con el Kyubi, y algún día darle paz; pero veo que no fue así, hasta llegar a esa parte él ya estaba llorando, siendo abrazado por su esposa- Acaso Sarutobi-sensei no pudo cumplir el favor que le pedí

La ira en Goku desapareció, podía entenderlo, por más pequeña que sea la chispa de bondad en un corazón oscuro, esta podía hacerlo brillar, Vegeta se lo había demostrado.

-Lo cuidaré –dijo antes de hacer la seña común del Shunkan Ido- pero fue detenido

-Espere, Goku-sensei, se que no merezco pedirle nada con lo que he hecho, pero quiero darle la tutoría legal de mi hijo, se que no lo necesita, pero quiero que los del consejo no le causen problemas, esos tipos solo buscan poder, sobre todo Danzo

Sacando un pergamino de quien sabe donde, escribió algo en el, se lo mostró a su esposa, esta sonrió y luego lo firmó.

-EnmaKaio-sama, podría usted hacer parecer que este pergamino tiene 5 años almacenados

-Por supuesto

El mencionado tocó el pergamino, este brillo y segundos más tarde el pergamino parecía más viejo.

-Tenga Goku-san –este recibió el pergamino, colocando dos dedos en su frente, antes de desaparecer

….

En el mundo de los vivos.

En la sala de reuniones del consejo de Konohagakure no sato, se podía observar a ungrupo de personas de aspecto serio, esperando que quien los había citado apareciese.

Las puertas se abrieron, mostrando al Sandaime Hokage cargando a un Naruto aun dormido.

De inmediato un hombre gritó.

-Hokage-sama que hace "eso" aquí

Cuando otros se iban a unir a este, una fría mirada y un poco de Saki () los hizo callar.

-Hoy trataremos un asunto referente a Naruto Uzumaki

En Hokage le entrego al niño a una anbu de cabello violeta, y le ordeno que saliese de allí.

Un anciano, que tenía un brazo y un ojo vendados sonrió sin que nadie lo notara.

-Al fin decidiste que es lo mejor para la aldea, hacer que se una a "Ne" y sea un arma como siempre debió ser.

_Ni lo pienses, Danzo_ pensó el Hokage

Los miembros del Consejo Shinobi, jefes de los clanes de la aldea, lo miraron duramente, el por qué, ellos conocían a quien perteneció el apellido y de donde provenía.

-Hoy discutiremos la Tutoría de Naruto Uzumaki

-¿Quién sería tan estúpido para aceptar criar un demonio?

Inmediatamente las voces de los jefes de los clanes sonaron al unísono.

-¡YO QUIERO ADOPTARLO!

Luego se miraron entre todos, y volvieron a decir a la vez

-¡YO LO DIJE PRIMERO!

Una gota de sudor apareció en la nuca del hokage al observar ese comportamiento tan infantil.

-Ustedes están locos -grito con una voz chillona una pelirrosada del consejo civil

Tras decir eso cuando todo el consejo shinobi, incuido el Hokage, iban a poner sobre ella la mirada más asesina que pudiesen, la puerta de la entrada salió volando, curiosamente clavándose justo a centímetros de la pelirrosada.

-¡Yo quiero adoptarlo! –entró un anbu de cabellos grises y mascara de perro

Una gota apareció en las cabezas de todos los presentes por la efusiva entrada.

-Inu

-Hai

Contrario a lo que la asustada pelirrosada pensaba, el hokage habló.

-Gracias…Ahora decidiré con cual de los que se han ofrecido…

-No puedes hacer eso sarutobi, nosotros los concejales nos oponemos a eso

-Silencio, aquí el hokage soy yo, ustedes solo son mis consejeros, y como tales, yo decido si escucharles o no; al niño lo criaré yo…

Aquellas palabras llenaron de orgullo al consejo shinobi, el hokage acababa de dejar en claro su autoridad por sobre las de todos.

-El clan Hyuga, aprueba la propuesta

-El clan Inuzuka, tambien

-El clan Nara, está de acuerdo

-El clan Akimichi, aprueba la propuesta

-El clan Aburame, aprueba la propuesta

-El clan Yamanaka, aprueba la propuesta

-El clan Uchiha, aprueba la propuesta

Un hombre del consejo civil habló

El consejo civil no apoya la moción

-Eso no importa –hablo Tsume Inuzuka

-¿Cómo te atreves?

-Tsume-san tiene razón, estamos discutiendo la crianza de un ninja y eso no tiene que ver con el consejo civil -apoyó Shikaku Nara

-Está decidido, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage de Konoha, adoptó a Uzumaki Naruto y si algún día él lo decide lo entrenaré en las artes ninjas…

-No puede tomar desiciones sin el con…

Un destello iluminó el lugar por ¾ de segundo, en los cuales casi todos, con excepción del Hokage e Inu, pensaron lo mismo _Yondaime_

Pero sobre la mesa del consejo apareció un hombre de cabello naranja con vestimenta naranja, con cuatro símbolos en la espalda.

-Disculpen, interrumpo algo

-¿Cómo te atreves a irrumpir así en la reunión del honorable consejo? –Dijo una de las concejales, Utatane Koharu

-¡ANBUS! Encierren a este hombre –gritó el otro consejal, Mitokado Homura

Cuatro anbus aparecieron en escena con sus ninja-tos en mano, pero al observar a quien iban a atacar enfundaron sus armas, y se postraron de rosillas ante él.

-Disculpennos Ryu-sama

Los rostros de los concejales mostró confusión, inclusive el siempre estoico Danzo estaba notoriamente confundido.

Todos en aquel cuarto estaban igual, frente a ellos estaba el anbu más poderoso de todos, cuya identidad solo conocía cada Hokage.

-Washi-san

-Hai Ryu-sama

-¿Ustedes que son?

-Anbus

-¿Y quiénes son los anbus?

-el ejército de Konoha, al servicio del Hokage

-¿Y a quien solo deben obedecer?

Los cuatro anbus, empezaron a sudar.

-Al Hokage y a nadie más que a él

-Entonces asegúrate de que todos los recuerden y que esto no vuelva a suceder

-Ha..hai

-Vayanse –seguido de eso desaparecieron en remolinos de hojas

_Increible_ era el pensamiento del consejo shinobi

-Sarutobi, tengo algo para ti –seguido de eso le lanzó un pergamino de aspecto demacrado

Despues de leerlo varias veces, sonrió y dijo.

-La tutoría legal de Uzumaki Naruto quedará a cargo de Son Goku, conocido como el anbu ryu

Inmediatamente la parte civil empezó a quejarse.

-Esto es una estafa, Ryu fue conocido por el primer Hokage, debería ser ya un anciano, su identidad debe ser falsa

-A callar…Inu, tráelo

Despues de desaparecer, el mencionado volvió con un cuadro, en el cual había una inmensa foto, en la cual se podía observar a unos muy sonrientes hermanos Senju, junto al mismo hombre que estaba en la sala.

-Esa foto tiene que ser falsa, solo mírenlo no a envejecido nada

-Silencio…Fugaku-san, Hiashi-san

Los mencionados activaron los respectivos dojutsus de sus clanes, el sharingan y el byakugan, observaron detenidamente la fotografía, luego se miraron el uno al otro y asintieron.

-No hay error

El civil que había hablado sonrió por lo bajo.

-Es completamente real

El civil palideció

-Este pergamino, también revísenlo

Lo hicieron, tras terminar, en sus rostros solo se podía ver asombro, luego volvieron a asentir

-Es real

-Fugaku-san léalo en voz alta

- 10 de octubre de 772

Honorable consejo de Konoha, si están leyendo esto significa que yo ya no estoy con ustedes, no sé cuándo ni cómo moriré, creo que ya habrán pasado cinco años de mi muerte, como todos saben hace ya seis años me casé, pero nunca di a conocer el nombre de mi esposa, ella fue y siempre será Uzumaki Kushina, en estos momento ella esta en trabajo de parto, hoy nacerá nuestro primer hijo Naruto, fue el nombre que decidimos ponerle.

Si están leyendo esto significa que:

-Yo estoy muerto

-Mi esposa también lo esta

-Mi hijo casi ha sido asesinado

Ante eso ultimo, el consejo shinobi soltó un grito ahogado.

- El hombre que ha entregado esto es mi otro maestro, a él, Son Goku, yo como Namikase Minato, Como Yondaime Hokage de la hoja, le confío a mi hijo, el lleva el nombre de Uzumaki Naruto, el por que no lleva mi apellido, es para que mis enemigos no intenten asesinarlo, y para que no viva en mi sombra, Sarutobi-sensei estas y otras cosas deben serle reveladas y al pueblo cuando el cumpla 18 años.

Sin más que decir me despido, no sé pero extrañamente hoy siento un mal presentimiento, como si algo malo fuese a pasar.

Al final del documento estaba su firma.

En el salón, un silencio sepulcral era lo único que se podía sentir.

-Bien eso es todo, acepto el mandato de Minato

-Sarutobi, no puedes permitir que alguien que no es un ninja de la aldea se lo lleve, este tipo no posee chackra y tampoco lleva el hitai-ate de Konoha –se levantó colérico Danzó

-¡SILENCIO, INSECTO!

Por tercera vez en su vida Danzo sintió el verdadero miedo, y se sentó rápidamente en silencio.

_Valla sí que las palabras de Vegeta infunden miedo_

-En una cosa tienes razón Danzo, el no es un ninja, el es un guerrero, que usa un arte perdido, el ki

-¿Por quien me tomas ,Sarutobi? Si este sujeto usara ki hace mucho que habría muerto –dijo el hombre vendado _si logro capturarlo, obtendré una nueva generación de Ne que controle algo más fuerte que el chackra_

-Eso solo es asunto suyo,y respecto a lo del hitai-ate, al no ser un nija no lo necesita, verdad

Danzo no pudo alegar más.

-Inu, llama a neko

Un par de minutos después, entró los dos anbus, con un niño ya despierto tomándolos de la mano.

-Jiji Neko-chan me dijo que me darías un regalo, ¿qué es? ¿qué es? ¿al fin me regalaras tu sombrero?

-No, Naruto aun no, Pero te daré un to-san

El pequeño niño comenzó a lagrimear

-De verdad jiji, no me estas jugando una broma

-no Naruto, aquí Goku-san quiere ser tu to-san

Entonces Naruto se percató, de la presencia del mencionado, se solto de los anbus, y fue a abrazar una de sus piernas

-¿de verdad? ¿tú serás mi papá?

Este solo se agachó, lo levanto, y lo sentó en uno de sus hombros.

-Claro que sí –le dijo sonriente

Esa escena, tocó los corazones de los miembros del consejo shinobi de algunos del consejo civil

-Goku-san, me gustaría que Neko, le enseñe lo básico, ya sabe matemáticas y los otros cursos

-Si creo que eso estaría bien

-Etto Goku-san, donde va a vivir con Naru-chan

-En el monte Paozu

-Eso esta en la parte más al sur de la zona 44

-Es donde siempre ha estado mi casa, pero si le dificulta toma –le dio un kunai de tres puntas

_Eso es…_

-Cuando quieras ir sin tener que pasar por el bosque, agregale chackra y yo me teletransportaré y te llevare

-Un momento, dijo teletransportacion, acaso usted usa el hiraishin

-no yo uso el Shunkan Ido, El hirashin, es una versión del Shunkan Ido que utiliza chackra, que te permite obviar la debilidad del Shunkan Ido

-Sarutobi, exijo que este sujeto les enseñe esa técnica a mis anbus

-No, solo le enseñaré a quien quiera

-Como te…

-No podemos exigirle nada, él es un aliado de Konoha, no un soldado

-Eso es todo, me retiro

-Adios jiji, neko-chan, inu-san

_Enviaré a mis anbus a buscar el pergamino donde tenga sus jutsus_

-Curioso verdad, el vive en el lugar en que entrenaba Shodaime y Nidaime

Los que estaban presentes se tensaron ante esas palabras

-Una vez me dijeron que solo un Kage es capaz de llegar a ese lugar con vida

…

Naruto y Goku estaban frente a una pequeña casa de estilo japonés, sobre un monte.

-Naruto, bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar

-To-san

-Si Naruto

-Tu eres muy fuerte verdad

-Si

-Me podrías entrenar

-¿Por qué quieres entrenar?

-Quiero ser algún día ser Hokage, para que la gente me respete y para protegerlos a todos

...

Time Skip 6 años

**-**Arriba Naruto hoy es el día –se escucha la voz de un anciano

-5 minutos más, jiji

-Levántate Naruto, o no habrá ramen en la cena para ti -la voz de un jovencita invade la habitación

-De inmediato –de un pequeño salto el rubio se levanta, se viste y se dirige a la cocina

Ahí lo esperaban dos personas, un anciano de pequeña estatura, no más de 1,65 m, unas amplias gafas de sol, vestía una camisa playera de color ámbar con triángulos morados y letras al azar de color negro estampadas en el, además de unos pantalones cortos de color blanco

Del otro lado de la mesa se encontraba una chica no mucho mayor que él, vistiendo el típico traje de anbu, bebiendo un jugo

….


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto y Dragon Ball/Z/GT no me pertenecen, sino a Kisshimoto y a Toriyama**

* * *

**Bueno, despues de tanto pensar, no he logrado decidirme si hacer un pairing o un harem de este fic, así que se lo dejo a ustedes, lectores, dejaré una encuesta para esto en mi perfil**

**¡Voten en la encuesta de mi perfil!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**

Amanecía en Konoha, las personas se levantaban una vez más para cumplir con sus obligaciones, tanto los civiles como los ninjas.

En un lugar alejado del pueblo, para ser más exacto, en la cocina de una curiosa casa con las letras de KameHouse en su fachada, un adolescente rubio desayunaba abundantemente junto a su familia, que consistía en un anciano con vestimenta playera y una joven no mucho mayor que él de cabello morado.

El rubio terminó de comer, y se levantó de la mesa.

-Bien me voy a clases, Roshi-jiji, Yugao-chan

-¡Que te vaya bien Naruto!

-Esfuérzate Naruto-kun, recuerda que hoy empieza tu vida como ninja

Naruto se acercó a un pequeño altar que consistía en un cojín rojo con bordes dorados, sobre un mueble de madera , sobre este había una pequeña esfera de cristal de tonalidad rojiza casi naranja y en medio de esta como si estuviese flotando 4 estrellas de color marrón adornaban su figura.

Naruto junto sus manos en un símbolo solemne e hizo una reverencia frente a la esfera.

-Adios To-san

Tras levantarse, se giró para despedirse con una seña de su familia

_Cómo ha crecido en este tiempo, Gokú debes estar orgulloso, aún recuerdo el día que lo conocí_

Flashback no jutsu

Era una mañana soleada, los pajaros cantaban, las personas trabajaban, un gato corría mientras unos ninjas lo perseguían, si todo era paz en la aldea de Konoha.

Un curioso anciano de camiseta playera y gafas de sol estaba entrando en la aldea, cuando unos guardias lo detuvieron.

-Buenos días señor, su nombre por favor

-Muten Roshi, pero también me dicen Kame Sennin –les dijo el anciano sonriente

-discúlpeme, su edad

_Tsk, ahí está la cosa, si les digo mi edad, puede que se arme un revuelo, y eso no es lo que quiero, si es que quiero entrar rápido y verlo_

-85 años

-Si si razón de visita es el turismo, puede pasar, pero si su razón de visita son negocios, espere para llamar a un escolta

-Descuide, descuide solo vengo de vacaciones

-En ese caso, pase por fa…

Cuando iba a terminar la frase, el cielo se tornó oscuro y unos rayos empezaban a bailar entre las nubes resonando con fuerza, el guardia se giró para ver las nubes

-¡Una tormenta! De prisa señor Roshi déjenos llevarlo a un refugio –se giró para hablarle al anciano, pero este ya no estaba

-Supongo que se ha ido a buscar un refugio por sí mismo –le dijo el otro guardia

No sabían lo equivocados que estaban.

Un fuerte viento atravesó una calle con dirección, muchos pensaron que eran los vientos de la tormenta, pero en realidad era Muten Roshi corriendo más rápido de lo que permitía ver el ojo humano (civil) normal.

Al poco tiempo de correr llegó a un monte que el bien conocía, despues de pasar ese hermoso bosque, donde logró volver a ver viejas especies que él creía extintas, bueno volviendo al tema, sobre el pequeño monte un majestuoso Dragón verde se erguía hacia el cielo y frente a él estaba un hombre que el bien conocía su antiguo estudiante, y un poco atrás de él un niño rubio sollozaba sin control.

-Maestro Roshi, lo estaba esperando

-He llegado tarde Gokú, sentí tu ki hace 80 años y cuando iba a venir encontré 80 años de problemas

-Lo se maestro, miré, él es Naruto, es mi hijo

-Su ki, es muy similar al tuyo y al de… -los ojos del anciano se abrieron a más no poder

-Si -dijo el pelinegro

-Krilin- dijo el anciano

-En realidad Naruto es uno de los últimos de mis descendientes

Cuando el anciano iba a hablar otra vez, el sollozante niño habló

-¿Por qué to-san? ¿me dijiste que ya no estaría solo? snif snif (que efectos verdad)

-CUMPLÍ TU DESEO,ES HORA DE IRNOS GOKU

-YA NOS VAMOS TAN PRONTO SHEN LONG

(Vamos, no se les rompe el corazón con esta escena)

El dragón asintió

-Bueno maestro, Naruto, ya tengo que irme. Maestro por favor cuida de él, y Naruto no llores, no estarás solo, mi ji-san te cuidara como lo hizo conmigo

El corazón del anciano maestro, se conmovió con esas palabras, su alumno, lo consideraba como su abuelo

-Toma –le dijo el pelinegro lanzándole una esfera de cristal con 4 estrellas en ella, la cual este atrapó- no tengo nada para dejarte, así que te la dejo para que me recuerdes.

-SUBE GOKU –dijo el dragón mientras su cabeza se acercaba al suelo, y el mencionado subía de un salto a su cabeza

-Bueno tengo que irme

El dragón levanto su cabeza

-Adiós

Y el dragón empezó a volar con dirección al amplio cielo

-¡To-san! –grito el sollozante Naruto

El anciano se acercó al rubio, colocó una mano sobre su cabeza y habló

-Naruto, sabes qué es eso que Gokú te dejo…

FLASHBACK NO JUTSU, KAI!

Tras pasar el jardín de su casa, un Naruto ya de 10 años caminaba ya a la aldea con dirección a la torre Hokage, al llegar allí le habló a la secretaria.

-Vengo a una reunión con ji…Hokage-sama

La secretaria se le quedó observando, mirándolo de mala manera.

-¿Por qué Hokage-sama querría reunirse con algo cómo tú?

Naruto frunció el ceño por un segundo antes de volver a poner su rostro sonriente, recordando las palabras de su padre

_Cuando una persona quiera hacerte sentir mal, solo sonríe no le des el gusto de ver tu sufrimiento, sonríe, así quien se sentirá mal será esa persona por no lograr su cometido._

El hokage que había escuchado las palabras de su secretaria, abrió la puerta haciendo palidecer a la antes mencionada.

-Naruto, puedes pasar, y tú –dijo mirando a aquella mujer- estas despedida

Dentro de la oficina del hokage

-Naruto, deseas asistir a la academia shinobi

-Si

-Bien, solo eso quería oír… toma –dijo el anciano hokage entregándole unos papeles- entrégaselos al profesor que se encuentre en el salón

-Hai, oji-san

Tras decir eso el rubio abandonó la oficina.

_Se ha hecho más fuerte _pensó el hokage ¡_espera! Acaso sabe dónde está la academia _ una curiosa gota de sudor resbalo por su cuello _ espero que no llegue tarde_

3 horas más tarde

-Agh estoy perdido, por qué no le pregunte a jiji donde quedaba la academia, bueno espero que sea este lugar -dijo mientras entraba a un edificio

10 minutos después

Naruto se paró frente a una puerta, hasta que escucho que lo invitaban a pasar

- Escuchen, el es Uzumaki Naruto y será el nuevo estudiante…- Declaró Iruka a sus estudiantes tras presentar al rubio- Toma asiento en un lugar libre, Naruto…-

-Si, sensei

-Este, Naruto, ¿por qué llegaste tarde?

-Este..nnh es que me perdí en el camino de la vida

En otro lugar de la aldea un ninja de cabello gris, inexplicablemente sentía que alguien más se había unido a su filosofía.

Conforme el rubio se iba acercando a los asientos, generaba diversas reacciones entre los chicos, que lo miraban con curiosidad… Para las chicas, sin excepción alguna, no tenía la menor importancia. Iruka miraba fijamente al rubio sin quitarle la mirada de encima, mirando cómo Naruto tomó asiento junto a una de las personas menos sociales del grupo, Uchiha Sasuke, que de momento estaba sentado solo

-¿puedo sentarme aquí? –pregunto el rubio

-Hmp –fue lo único que recibió como respuesta

-Bueno tomaré eso como un sí

Aunque más tarde lo negara, Sasuke estaba medianamente feliz porque gracias al rubio se desharía de una de las dos molestias aka Sakura e Ino.

Tal vez fuese por obra del destino o de quien escribe este fic, que ni bien se sentó el rubio la puerta del salón se abrió de golpe, mostrando dos figuras femeninas una ligeramente delante de la otra.

La que estaba tenía el cabello rosa brillante, grandes ojos verdes y piel clara, llevaba un vestido rojo tipo kimono con diseños blancos y un círculo del mismo color en la espalda con aberturas en las piernas sin mangas, pantalones apretados cortos de color verde oscuro

La otra niña tenía el cabello largo y rubio atado en una coleta con un flequillo que le tapaba uno de sus ojos que eran azules, vestía un traje púrpura que consistía en un chaleco corto morado como si fuera una camisa con cuello levantado, una falda que fue cortada por los lados y un vendaje en el estómago y las piernas, además de calentadores de codos.

- ¡Para que veas Ino-cerda! Esta vez yo me sentaré junto a Sasuke-kun

-Bueno frentuda, por lo menos yo sentaré cerca de él –murmuro para si Ino

-Ajem –espetó Iruka haciendo notar su presencia- Sakura, Ino vayan a sus lugares

Las dos calladas chicas se dirigieron a su lugar acostumbrado, pero se llevaron la sorpresa de que ya alguien ocupaba el lugar por el que habían competido.

Inmediatamente se pararon frente al rubio.

-¡Baka! Sal de aquí este es mi lugar el día de hoy

-Disculpa pero Iruka sensei me dijo que podía sentarme en cualquier espacio vacío, por cierto soy Naruto- respondió el rubio sonriente

-¡eso no nos importa!¡Pero nosotras no hemos sentado aquí desde que empezamos a estudiar hace años! –dijeron las dos en coro

-Bueno –dijo mientras se levantaba- si ese es el caso, discúlpenme –dijo haciendo una reverencia mientras mostraba su sonrisa (marca registrada), logrando que las dos chicas se ruborizaran

_NO NO TE DEJES ENGAÑAR, ES UN BAKA QUE QUIERE ROBARTE EL LUGAR AL LADO DE NUESTRO SASUKE-KUN_ dijo la voz interna de Sakura haciendo que su rubor desapareciese

_Vamos Sasuke, piensa eres un Uchiha, si el rubio se sienta aquí, uno de los estorbos se irá, vamos dilo, dilo, deja tu orgullo de lado por unos segundos, todo sea para asesinarlo, vamos_

Entonces Sasuke se puso de pie, estirando su mano

-Soy Uchiha Sasuke, está bien si te sientas aquí

Seguido de eso los dos se dieron un apretón de manos, y se volvieron a sentar olvidándose momentáneamente de las que estaban ahí paradas, con un rostro en shock, justo como todo el aula.

_Sasuke fue cortés _era el pensamiento colectivo

-Sakura, cierto, me gusta el color de tu cabello, y por lo que veo eres muy inteligente, espero que puedas ayudar cuando necesite ayuda

Pero lo que Sakura entendió, fue _tu pelo parece un chicle, por esa frentesota debes ser un cerebrito_

-Baka –dijo soltando un pucho contra él

_Tsk su primer día aquí y también será su primer día en la enfermería_ pensó el joven profesor

_Eso le va a doler _pensaron algunos estudiantes

Pero para sorpresa de todos, el puño de la pelirosada fue detenido por un dedo del rubio

Tal era la sorpresa de todos era casi palpable

Lejos de lo que todos pensaban acerca de demostrar un aire arrogante, el rubio dijo

-Si dije algo que te molestara discúlpame, pero eso no te da el derecho de golpearme

-Ajeeeemm, Sakura deja de armar alboroto y siéntate en ese puesto vació al lado de Naruto, Ino puedes sentarte al lado de Shikamaru

Las chicas solo suspiraron y obedecieron al profesor.

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente: todos los estudiantes tomaban apuntes y ponían atención a las indicaciones de Iruka, hasta que finalmente llegó la hora de salida y mientras que todos los estudiantes se dirigían a sus casas, Naruto esperó afuera de la academia. Iruka terminó su papeleo y pudo ver que su estudiante permanecía cerca del aula. La curiosidad mató al gato, como dicen, y el Chunin comenzó a caminar en dirección al rubio, que permanecía recargado en un poste de luz con las manos en la espalda y una expresión que si bien era clara, ocultaba una sutil decepción por la forma en que había comenzado su vida como Ninja.

-Naruto, desde hoy empezaremos tu entrenamiento en control avanzado de ki, y aumentaremos la intensidad de tu entrenamiento físico –dijo Roshi acercándose al niño.

-¡Eso es genial Roshi-jiji! -Exclamó Naruto con alegría tras la buena noticia, ya que tendría cerca a esa persona especial

El Chunin, que observaba con sutil sorpresa, pudo notar la transformación del rubio en su expresión, de un semblante pensativo pasó a la alegría al ver a Kame-senin enfundado en traje que más parecía de estancia para estar en la playa, pero siempre con su expresión tranquila y serena, sonriendo suavemente. Iruka esperaba que no fuese como esa gente estúpida que lo llamaba Kyubiko, luego se puso a pensar y se dio cuenta de que ese anciano era nuevo en la aldea, él nunca lo había visto.

Y por sobre todo lo que más le llamó la atención fue esa palabra, ki, era una de las dos energías que formaban parte del chakra, se supone que nadie podía utilizarla, sin poner en peligro su vida, tenía que decirle esto al hokage.

-Vamos, continuemos con tu entrenamiento, cuando terminemos, volveremos por un poco de ramen…- Kame-sen'nin se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el atardecer, Naruto lo siguió al instante.

Bien ya actualice este cap, lo extendí un poco, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

¿les gustó?¿les disgustó? dejen reviews

Se despide

Frikortreat

pd:no se olviden de votar en la encuesta de mi perfil, de ella depende el futuro de este fic...


	4. Chapter 3

Bien aquí otro cap, aun sigo considerando lo romantico de este fic (ya saben lo de la encuesta en mi perfil), incluido la loca idea de incluir talvez(sólo talvez) una femHaku (de veras, nunca me trague el cuento de que era un tío)

Bueno ahora el disclaimer.

DISCLAIMER: Naruto ni Dragon Ball y todas sus sagas me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos creadores.

Supongo que esta demás escribir esto(pero aún así lo are :3 ) voten en la encuesta que decidirá el destino de este fic

Capítulo 3:

Inmediatamente tras la partida de Naruto y Roshi, Iruka velozmente se dirigió a la torre Hokage, donde le fue dado el permiso de pasar a la oficina de su lider.

En medio de jadeos de cansancio, Iruka le relató a Sarutobi Hiruzen lo que observó y escuchó.

»Hokage-sama no puede permitir que Naruto aprenda a utilizar el Ki de ese extraño, si es que de verdad sabe, por que de ser así peligraría su vida

»Iruka, primero que nada, Muten Roshi no es ningún extraño, dime ¿sabes quién era Ryu?

»Como no saberlo, el fue el anbu que retuvo al Kyubi hasta que llegó Yondaime-sama, según se dice murió años despues producto de las heridas de esas batallas, debido a su avanzada edad

»Ryu, no fue un ninja, fue un guerrero usuario del ki, y Muten Roshi fue su maestro

»¿ah? es imposible, ryu debía haber tenido casi 60 años, y ese anciano no aparenta tener más de 70

»Era por el ki, Iruka -el joven chunin no entendía la relación entre las palabras del anciano Hokage- dime de que esta conformado el chakra

»pues esta conformado por tairyoku(energía física) y el ki(energía espiritual)

»la vida de un shinobi se ve acortada entre más enérgía física le aplique al chakra, pero que pasaría si sólo se usará la energía espiritual

» pues supongo que el cuerpo recibiría menos desgaste, y la vida se alargaría notablemente

»y supones bien, un yuutsu mientras más ki lleve más poderoso será y menos cansancio causará, la mayor parte de los ninjas puede utilizar ki en su totalida, porque nuestro cuerpo esta acostumbrarlo a mezclarlo con el tairyoku, y para eso meditamos, sólo para obtener una mayor cantidad en dicha mezcla

»pero al utilizar el poder que viene del espiritu, se utiliza la vida misma, poniendola en peligro en el mismo que esta energía se acabe

»es correcto Iruka, pero Roshi enseña un método con el cual se crea una reserva como con el chakra que solo es para mantener la vida, además de hacer que el propio ki aumente

»¿peró si sabe tal método por qué no entrena a los ninjas de konoha?

»Eso es por qué él es un maestro, además shodaime y nidaime entrenaron con Ryu, pero no pudieron terminar el entrenamiento, si ellos no pudieron terminarlo, crees que podran otros, pero por el contrario, a pesar de que no lograron controlarlo sus reservas de chakra aumentaron a niveles que algunos solo pueden soñar

»¿pero y Naruto?

»Naruto, es su nieto, político, pero su nieto, así que el tiene todo el derecho de enseñarle lo que desee, no suena tan mal si lo ves como el entrenamiento de un clan a sus niños 'aunque no es muy diferente de la realidad' además supongo que habrá creado un entrenamiento solo para él, pero ten por seguro que un día el tendrá este sombrero -dijo quitandose el sombreo que demostraba su puesto, mirandolo con nostalgia- y yo me aseguraré que así sea -'y así me libraré de este maldito papeleo'- así que este asunto se termina aquí, y eso es secreto de clase S

»hai, hokage-sama

Despues de eso, el chunin abandonó la oficina del lider de la aldea

...unas horas despues...

Frente a un altar, en una solitaria mansión en la parte este de Konoha, un pensativo Sasuke se encontraba meditando, cuando la voz de Naruto le vino a la mente.

(no no es un momento yaoi, sigan leyendo y dense cuenta)

»no, no puede ser él

FLASHBACK NO JUTSU

Un más joven sasuke se encontraba frente al asesino de todo su clan y a la vez su hermano mayor.

»¿por qué?¿por qué lo hiciste oni-chan? -preguntaba sollozante

»por qué más baka otouto (hermano tonto), tenía que probar que tan fuerte soy, a tí solo te deje con vida, por que no vales la pena

»¡asesino! -gritó, mientras aprteba en sus manos un kunai

»eso es odiame, odiame cada día que pasé, y un día cuando consigas estos oj...

No terminó de decirlo cuando el muro al lado de sasuke voló en pedazos dandole un trozo de este en la cabeza del pequeño Sasuke, haciendo que este cerrara los ojos por el dolor, y evitando que viera el cambio en los ojos de su hermano.

Una pequeña figura de cabellera rubia emergió de la polvareda.

»Rayos, me entro tierra a los ojos -así con los ojos cerrados habló- tú, el que esta enfrente de mí -dijo volteando directamente frente a Uchiha Itachi, sorprendiendolo- por qué las presencias de las personas de este lugar han desparecido, y huele a tanta sangre

Por el hecho de estar con los ojos cerrados, no pudo ver como el inja ejecutaba los sellos de manos del jutsu distintivo de su clan

»katon:gokakyu no jutsu -inmediatamente de su boca salió una inmensa bola de fuego en su diréción

Pero de manera imprecionantemente rápida para Sasuke, en chico que difícilmente podía ver, junto sus manos de una extraña forma y entre ellas apareció una bola brillante que disparó contra el jutsu como un pequeño pilar de manera horizontal en contra de la gran bola de fuego, pareciendo detenerla, pero empezaba a dejar de ganar terreno, mientras la bola de fuego avanzaba lentamente, de repente otra figura aparecio al lado del chico y con el mismo moviemiento, atravezaron y dispersaron el jutsu, eso fue lo último que pudo ver antes de perder el conocimiento.

FLASBACK NO JUTSU KAI

»pero si es él...

...Time Skip...

4 años despues

En 4 años se formó una nueva generación de ninjas así como la leyenda del maou no jouko(rey demonio de las bromas) alias Naruto Uzumaki, conocido sobre todo por embromar a los anbu, el escuadrón de élite de Konoha, y mantenerlos persiguiendolo por toda la aldea sin que estos lo atrapen.

El día del examen que dicidiría la entrada a la senda del shinobi había terminado, algunos de los estudiantes salían de la academia sonrientes con su Hitai ate con el símbolo de Konoha, mostrándoselos a sus padres haciendoles orgullosos.

Lejos de ellos, sentado en un columpio, con la cabeza gacha y un aura de tristeza estaba Naruto, quien a pesar de que había aprobado su examen escrito, no logro hacer el bunshin no jutsu, por tanto no aprobó, la razón de su soledad en ese momento, era que Roshi-jiji, como él lo llamaba había salido de la aldea, a visitar a un amigo.

Unos murmullos venían desde la puerta de la academia.

»vean ahí está eso

»que bueno que no le permitieron volverse un shinobi

»es dem...

»Shush no podemos de hablar de eso

Alguien puso su mano en el hombro de Naruto, este volteó, era Misuki uno de los profesores de la academia

»ese Iruka, es muy duro en el examen eh

»...

»No te preocupes, aun hay otra forma de que te gradues y te conviertas en genin

»¿cómo? -contesto expectante

»consiste en una prueba de infiltración, sigilo y demostración de aprendisaje, dime Naruto ¿sabes que es el pergamino de kinjutsus?

»Es el pergamino que contiene los jutsus de los hokages

»no, en realidad contiene unos jutsus de rápido aprendisaje, y el pergamino fue creado sólo para este examen especial

»quiero hacer ese examen Mizuki-sensei

»despues de que consigas el pergamino llevamelo a la zona de entrenamiento #17, alli me mostraras el jutsu que aprendiste, tienes hasta las 8 de la noche

...

Eran las 7 de la noche y Naruto, estaba en la oficina del Hokage, buscando por todas partes, pero no encontraba ningun pergamino, lo que había encontrado era una gran cantidad de libros de portada naranja escondidos en un compartimiento secreto debajo del escritorio.

Ahora mismo estaba buscando compartimientos secretos en las paredes, toco un perchero, este se movió, y con un sonoro CLICK, una parte de la pared se movió mostrando un espacio en el que estaba un gran pergamino con el símbolo del Hokage, rápidamente ató sus extremos con cable ninja y se lo colgó a la espalda, estaba tan concentrado que no notó cuando la puerta se abrió mostrando a un sorprendido Sandaime.

»Naruto

El mencionado, al verse sorprendido solo atinó a hacer una posicion de manos

»Orioke no jutsu -una nube de humo envolvió su cuerpo, cuando la mayor parte de esta se dispersó, apareció en su lugar una hermosa chica rubia con el cabello en dos coletas, con todo en donde debía estar, y curiosamente unas pequeñas motas de polvo cubrían las partes necesarias, dandole al henge un aspecto aún más erótico del que ya tenía.

El Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen, el ninja más poderoso de Konoha reaccionó como su poder y su puesto lo suponían, salió volando un par de metros atras propulsado por una fuerte hemorragia nasal.

...

En unas aguas termales de algún lugar de Hi no Kuni, un hombre de cabello blanco que estaba subido en un arból cayó de este.

»Siento una perturbación en la perverción, alguien ha creado algo maravilloso -dijo con una sonrisa pervertida, la cual se borró al sentir una inmensa oleada de intención asesina, el volteó para ver un grupo de mujeres con toallas envolviendo sus cuerpos desnudos, lo único que alcanzó a pensar fue 'No me arrepiento de nada' antes de ser apalizado

...

Volviendo a la parte sur de la zona de entrenamiento #17.

20 minutos despues

Naruto abría el pergamino.

»veamos... Este de aquí nesecita menos posiciones de manos Kage Bunshin

...2 horas más tarde...

Tras ser despertado por Umino Iruka, el anciano hokage dio la orden de búsqueda y captura del joven Naruto.

...

Iruka lo encontro, en ese momento Naruto terminaba de cerrar el pergamino y lo colgaba en su espalda.

»Naruto, ¿por qué te has robado el pergamino de jutsus prohibidos?

»Fue una misión que Mizuki-sensei me dió para aprobarme como gennin, en un examen sustitutorio

» no existe tal cosa...

»No le creas Naruto, Iruka lo dice por que nunca quizo que tu aprobaras

»¿eh?

» él siempre te ha odiado, despues de todo tú

»¡cállate! No lo digas está prohibido

»tú mataste a sus padres hace 14 años, porque tu eres el kyuubi, el demonio que atacó a Konoha

Naruto no pudo absorver toda esa información, pero en ese momento vinieron a su mente los recuerdos de las personas que lo atacaban y lo que decían mientras lo golpeaban hasta la muerte, las miradas e insultos de las gente; unas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos mientras él caía al suelo arrodillado.

Mizuki sonrió malignamente, y lanzó un fuma shuriken para acabar con su vida.

Naruto vió venir la fatal estrella de cuatro puntas hacia él y aunque su instinto le clamaba a gritos que se moviera a un lado, no le hizo caso y considenranse él mismo un demonio, consideró que era mejor dejar de existir; él ya había perdido las ganas de vivir.

Pero no consideró que Iruka se interpusiera entre él y el shuriken, clavandose este en su espalda.

»Tu no eres un demonio cof...cof -un hilo de sangre cayó de su boca mientras sonreía- los demonios no lloran, no rien cuando estan felices cof...cof, tu eres mi alumno, talves no el más listo, talves no el más estudioso, pero si eres el que nunca se rinde sin importarle nada

Naruto escuchó una voz más, una a la que él sabía a quien pertenecía

»Naruto, recuerda quien eres

Por un momento Naruto se quedó callado

»yo...yo soy Uzumaki Naruto, futuro hokage, y si te atreves a atacar a Iruka-sensei otra vez, te mataré, y para sorpresa del chunin, una extraña aura blanca envolvía al pequeñi Naruto antes de desaparecer y sentir un golpe en la quijada que lo envió sobre volando unos cuantos metros sobre el suelo.

»Esto es lo que he aprendido kage bunshin no jutsu -dijo mientras cruzaba los dedos de sus manos en un sello para luego aparecer otros cinco rubios

»eso es... -dijo adolorido Iruka

»U-zu-ma-ki Na-ru-to ren-dan -uno a uno de los clones saltó pateando en el aire a Mizuki causando que este ascienda un poco más en el aire y a la vez que su cuerpo gire, de manera que las patadas impactaron tanto como en el pecho como en la espalda del chunin, finalmente el Naruto original salta por encima de este con un giro golpea el cuerpo de Mizuki causando que este se estrelle contra el duro suelo

Iruka tras haber visto tal despliegue de habilidad, se quedo sorprendido preguntandose

'tus notas en el examen final estaban a la par con las de Shikamaru, tu lanzamiento de kunais y shuriken fue casi perfecto, ¿como es posible que seas tú el peso muerto de la clase?'

»Naruto ven aquí

El mencionado obedeció.

»Iruka-sensei yo...

»Cierra los ojos -así lo hizo el rubio, y los volvió a abrir cuando sintió que algo le apretaba ligeramente la cabeza

Al abrir los ojos vio como el maltrecho Iruka recostado en un arbol sin su hitai-ate y con sus googles en sus manos

»Felicidades Naruto, demostraste que puedes hacer unos clones 'y qué clones', así que ahora eres un gennin de Konoha

»yatta -gritó Naruto antes de saltar y luego abrazar a Iruka, pero lo soltó cuando escuchó que este se quejaba de dolor

Seguido de esto, Naruto metió una mano a su bolsillo sacando de este una curiosa semilla que parecía ser una habichuela

»sensei, tome mastíquella

»¿para?

»Usted solo cómala y espere

El chunnin de la cicatriz en la nariz, tragó la semilla y en cuestion de segundos sintió como la herida en su espalda se cerraba y como todas sus energías regresaban y curiosamente sentía que había comido todo un banquete

»Naruto, eso...

Un sonido cercano los alerto para luego ver a una distancia de ellos a un anciano con un caparazón en la espalda.

»¡jiji!

»Hola Naruto, vine ni bien sentí que aumentaste tu ki; a y por cierto esa semilla se llama senzou, agradecería que lo guardara como un secreto, ah y felicidades Naruto veo que ya estas muy cerca de lograr tu sueño

...al día siguiente...

Todo el salón era murmullos hasta que entró Naruto.

De inmediato una chillona voz gritó

»Y tu que haces aquí baka, aquí sólo pueden estar los que aprobamos el examen.

Naruto no respondió por dos razones:

n° 1. Ese grito le había lastimado los oídos(como a todos los demás)

n° 2. Estaba ocupado haciendo su nueva y proxima favorita posición de manos

Inmediatamente calló al ver a cinco rubios sonrientes(sonrisa Uzumaki Naruto marca registrada) frente a ella antes de de esfumarse en bolas de humo, y que el original se sentara en su sitio habitual.

»Sabía que podías lograrlo rubio problemático

»yujuu Naruto, sabía que ibas a lograrlo Naruto, esta clase no sería divertida sin tí

»felicidades Naruto-kun -murmuró la heredera del clan Hyuga

»pues claro -dijo el rubio sonriente al voltear para verlos, para otroa eso hubiese sonado arrogante pero el tono con el que lo había dicho y la sonrisa que lo acompañaba daba a conocer que únicamente estaba feliz.

Esa acción causo no sólo que la hyuga y una que otra chica se sonrojara, sino que tambien transmitió ese sentimiento de felicidad a los demás quitandoles las preocupaciones que los aquejaban

Todos callaron cuando su sensei ingresó al salón

-Chicos, a partir de este día todos ustedes son gennin de Konoha, ninjas y cómo tales, adultos, a partir de ahora de sus desiciones diarias no sólo dependen sus vidas sino tambien las de sus compañeros, y las de los habitantes de esta aldea, dicho esto espero que entiendan esa responsabilidad, y bienbenidos a la familia shinobi de Konoha.

»¡Yeeh! -fue el grito de alegría en general

Cuando se callarón, Iruka prosiguió

»Bien ahora los anuncios finales, el shinobi y kunoichi del año seon respectivamente Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura; bien ahora la selección de equipos y sus respectivos sensei

Todos estaban claramente esperando con ansias a que mencionen a sus futuros compañeros de equipo.

» equipo 7: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke -Sakura empezó a hacer señas infantiles diciendo cosas como el "amor siempre triunfa" y "para que veas Ino-cerda"; a la vez que el joven Uchiha golpeaba con un ruido seco su frente contra la carpeta, pensando 'Kami, que he hecho para merecer esto, si es por esa vez que clave de casualidad un Kunai en tu templo te pido disculpas,pero líbrame de este tormento- y Uzumaki Naruto -una pequeña sonrisa que sólo notaron unos pocos adornó el rostro de Sasuke

Sin querer ambos habían forjado una amistad-rivalidad, aunque ninguno de los dos este dispuesto a aceptarlo

»¿QUEEEÉ? Por que yo estoy en el mismo equipo que el teme

»por qué los equipos tienen que estar equilibrados, y como Sasuke es el mejor del salón te pusieron a tí con él, que tienes las peores notas

»equipo 8: Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba y Aburame Shino su sensei será Yuuhi Kurenai, el equipo 9 ya esta en circulación, equipo 10: Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru y Akimichi Chouji su sensei será Sarutobi Asuma...

Y asi continuó con la delegación de equipos...

»Bien, eso es todo, sus sensei vendrán a recogerlos en unos minutos.

Bien hasta aquí, ¿les gusto?, ¿les disgusto?, dejen reviews...


End file.
